Hero Biter
Hero Biters are weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are biters wielded by Riki. Sources Quest reward 3 slots * For a Friend Enemy drops Note: Enemies marked as QE and SE are Quest-Exclusive and Story-Exclusive respectively and do not respawn. For enemies with a 0% drop rate, this item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! ability. 3 Slots Erratic Goliante |Area18 = Tephra Cave |Rate18 = 4.5 |Enemy19 = Falsel Bunniv |Area19 = Tephra Cave |Rate19 = 4.5 |Enemy20 = Fascia Bunniv |Area20 = Tephra Cave |Rate20 = 4.5 |Enemy21 = Judicious Bunnitzol |Area21 = Tephra Cave |Rate21 = 4.5 |Enemy22 = Musical Vanflare |Area22 = Tephra Cave |Rate22 = 4.5 |Enemy23 = Reckless Zanden Reckless Zanden (QE) |Area23 = Tephra Cave |Rate23 = 4.5 |Enemy24 = Rhoen Quadwing |Area24 = Tephra Cave |Rate24 = 4.5 |Enemy25 = Sonicia Gogol |Area25 = Tephra Cave |Rate25 = 4.5 |Enemy26 = Young Brog |Area26 = Tephra Cave |Rate26 = 4.5 |Enemy27 = Asha Telethia |Area27 = Colony 6 |Rate27 = 4.2 |Enemy28 = Polkan Telethia |Area28 = Colony 6 |Rate28 = 4.2 |Enemy29 = Protective Torquidon |Area29 = Tephra Cave |Rate29 = 2.9 |Enemy30 = Satisfied Gogol Satisfied Gogol (QE) |Area30 = Tephra Cave |Rate30 = 0 }} 2 Slots Primordial Telethia (QE) |Area8 = Alcamoth |Rate8 = 4.8 |Enemy9 = Telethia Arielle Telethia Arielle (QE) |Area9 = Alcamoth |Rate9 = 4.8 |Enemy10 = Telethia Galdo Telethia Galdo (QE) |Area10 = Alcamoth |Rate10 = 4.8 |Enemy11 = Telethia Galvin Telethia Galvin (QE) |Area11 = Alcamoth |Rate11 = 4.8 |Enemy12 = Telethia Lecrough Telethia Lecrough (QE) |Area12 = Alcamoth |Rate12 = 4.8 |Enemy13 = Telethia Lesunia Telethia Lesunia (QE) |Area13 = Alcamoth |Rate13 = 4.8 |Enemy14 = Rhoen Quadwing |Area14 = Tephra Cave |Rate14 = 4.3 |Enemy15 = Sol Grady |Area15 = Eryth Sea |Rate15 = 4.3 |Enemy16 = Territorial Rotbart (XC1) Territorial Rotbart |Area16 = Bionis' Leg |Rate16 = 4.3 |Enemy17 = Sonicia Gogol |Area17 = Tephra Cave |Rate17 = 4.1 |Enemy18 = Baelzeb Gogol |Area18 = Satorl Marsh |Rate18 = 4 |Enemy19 = Kyel Lexos |Area19 = Colony 6 |Rate19 = 3.8 |Enemy20 = Laeklit Mammut |Area20 = Makna Forest |Rate20 = 3.8 |Enemy21 = Clandestine Apety |Area21 = Bionis' Interior |Rate21 = 3.6 |Enemy22 = Grove Quadwing |Area22 = Satorl Marsh |Rate22 = 3.3 |Enemy23 = Bizarre Ragoel |Area23 = Eryth Sea |Rate23 = 3.2 |Enemy24 = Canyon Valencia |Area24 = Bionis' Leg |Rate24 = 3.2 |Enemy25 = Envy Gogol |Area25 = Bionis' Leg |Rate25 = 3.2 |Enemy26 = Envy Sardi |Area26 = Bionis' Leg |Rate26 = 3.2 |Enemy27 = Gluttony Gogol |Area27 = Bionis' Leg |Rate27 = 3.2 |Enemy28 = Greed Gogol |Area28 = Bionis' Leg |Rate28 = 3.2 |Enemy29 = Immovable Gonzalez (XC1) Immovable Gonzalez |Area29 = Bionis' Leg |Rate29 = 3.2 |Enemy30 = Indomitable Daulton |Area30 = Satorl Marsh |Rate30 = 3.2 |Enemy31 = Last Rhogul |Area31 = Bionis' Leg |Rate31 = 3.2 |Enemy32 = Pandora Pod |Area32 = Bionis' Leg |Rate32 = 3.2 |Enemy33 = Sacred Zagamei |Area33 = Eryth Sea |Rate33 = 3.2 |Enemy34 = Sloth Gogol |Area34 = Bionis' Leg |Rate34 = 3.2 |Enemy35 = Erratic Goliante (XC1) Erratic Goliante |Area35 = Tephra Cave |Rate35 = 2.9 |Enemy36 = Falsel Bunniv |Area36 = Tephra Cave |Rate36 = 2.9 |Enemy37 = Fascia Bunniv |Area37 = Tephra Cave |Rate37 = 2.9 |Enemy38 = Judicious Bunnitzol |Area38 = Tephra Cave |Rate38 = 2.9 |Enemy39 = Reckless Zanden Reckless Zanden (QE) |Area39 = Tephra Cave |Rate39 = 2.9 |Enemy40 = Satisfied Gogol Satisfied Gogol (QE) |Area40 = Tephra Cave |Rate40 = 2.9 |Enemy41 = Baelfael Gogol |Area41 = Satorl Marsh |Rate41 = 2.4 |Enemy42 = Carbon Tude |Area42 = Eryth Sea |Rate42 = 2.4 |Enemy43 = Eryth Rhana |Area43 = Eryth Sea |Rate43 = 2.4 |Enemy44 = Magnis Ardun |Area44 = Bionis' Leg |Rate44 = 2.4 |Enemy45 = Phoenix Telethia |Area45 = Bionis' Interior |Rate45 = 2.1 |Enemy46 = Throne Sardi |Area46 = Colony 9 |Rate46 = 2.1 |Enemy47 = Illustrious Golteus |Area47 = Makna Forest |Rate47 = 1.7 |Enemy48 = Korlba Pterix |Area48 = Makna Forest |Rate48 = 1.7 }} 1 slot Category:Biters